


记惊天雷的一次巡逻意外（中）

by LaLa_Silver



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens, Bugs & Insects, M/M, Tentacle Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLa_Silver/pseuds/LaLa_Silver





	记惊天雷的一次巡逻意外（中）

BY：银子  
机设：G1（与正剧无关）  
警告：本文内含异形生物/触手/产卵/失禁/内窥play  
免责申明：他们不属于我，文章属于我。如有雷同，纯属巧合。  
没错，我就是ooc狂魔。

02

直到恶魔下台，惊天雷才收回目光。消化起接收到的差点让他脑组件爆炸的信息。

这，并不是角斗，这，只是表演。

红蜘蛛打一开始就不会赢，这些打斗只不过是为了增加”性趣“的作秀......

明白这一现状的惊天雷开始感到一丝沮丧，自己等下可能，不，是肯定跟他们的指挥官一个下场。刚刚热起来的机体直接被这个结论给浇凉了。

就在惊天雷缓神的期间，一个新的选手上台了。

哦！这个巨大的半机械昆虫，惊天雷认得，是拉科津星球的进化产物，保留的有机部分依旧令人不爽。他想起自己基地里的那些机械昆虫，觉得没那么讨厌了，甚至还有点想念他们。

大虫朝着观众席示威地吼叫了几声，张开两瓣上颚，吐出长长的吸管式口器，唾沫横飞。

突然，几只粗长的触手拔地而起，向山顶延伸。惊天雷害怕地向后躲了躲。但触手并不是朝他来的，而是向他旁边的什么地方伸去，像是卷住了什么东西，拖了出去。一抹蓝色在惊天雷的面前划过。定在了舞台上。

嗯？这个蓝色的人看着有点眼熟啊......长得跟他们家的情报官似是的，要不是听不懂主持人的话，还以为这这里是塞星呢，净遇见熟人…….

U球的这就是声波！不，他一点也不想知道声波为什么会被抓......该死的！他非常想知道！但是现在最紧要的，还是看声波能不能带自己逃离这里。

想想，声波是情报官，平时打仗主要靠磁带部队冲锋陷阵。现在磁带部队不在，而且肩炮也被卸载了，身上也戴着同样的束缚装置。真不知道他还有什么本事。带着面罩总是很冷静的样子，不知道他面罩后的表情是不是也这么冷静。即使面对这种境况也没有挣扎，难道，他有什么对策？也许这位高冷的通讯官有什么必杀技。

正当惊天雷打算观望他们的情报官打算怎么殊死抵抗的时候，声波向后退了几步，朝红蜘蛛的方向看了看，然后径直向观众席跑去。  
........................

诶？不是.....诶？就这么理所当然的逃跑？

震撼于声波光明正大的逃跑行为，在场的各位都给愣住了。还没等大家反应过来，大门外面一阵吵闹的声音过后，声波被两个守卫架着胳膊给扔回来了。

会场起了一阵唏嘘。惊天雷已经不知道如何吐槽了。难道声波其实是个天然呆?

大虫又吼叫了几声，似乎被声波藐视他的行为给激怒了，屈起后腿，蓄力一跳，重重地踩在声波的胸甲上，磁带舱门被砸出了一个凹陷。声波发出痛苦的闷哼，能量液瞬间溢出了面罩。大虫子接着又是一脚，踹飞声波，将声波踢到了红蜘蛛的附近。声波勉强地支撑起上半身，爬到红蜘蛛的身边。

“红蜘蛛——醒来——我需要你——”  
声波开启了音浪震频，企图将红蜘蛛震醒过来。根据分析来看，独自作战，胜算实在太低。

红蜘蛛是上了线，光学镜闪烁了几下，迷茫地看着声波，一副完全没有清醒过来的样子。声波晃了晃红蜘蛛的肩甲，却没能得到更多的回应，而大虫又在开始了新一波的攻击。

“红蜘蛛——无用——”  
紧急之下，声波将红蜘蛛举起来，扔出去砸那只大虫。还没砸到大虫跟前，就被地面的触手拦住。声波也被身后突来的触手绑住，双腿被扯开，拉开成一字马。 还没来得及挣扎，对接面板被走来的大虫毫无怜悯地扯掉，剧烈的疼痛逼得声波一声惨叫。

“放开我——立刻——”  
触手无视了声波的”命令“，顺着大腿探进接口，扒开了保护叶片，你甚至可以看见输入管内壁敏感节点所连接成的蓝色光带。

大虫提起声波的腰，将接口凑到红蜘蛛的面甲上。貌似体内粘液的作用还未消散，红蜘蛛自觉地伸出舌头开始舔舐吮吸着声波的外置节点。挡板连接处被生生扯去的刺疼还没褪去，混合着接口被舔弄的快感，刺激地声波微微颤抖着。

“红蜘蛛——停—停—下，住口——”  
沉迷于接口的红蜘蛛完全听不见声波的叫停。舌头滑过保护叶片，伸进输入管，时而浅浅地抽插着，时而舔弄着接口附近的敏感节点。声波想合拢双腿，但是触手将它们拉地直直的，越挣扎扯得越开，大腿连接处像要断裂了一般疼痛。

红蜘蛛放过接口，转而来到了输出管卡槽，将面甲贴近嗅了嗅，扯出了管子，舔了舔嘴唇，将管子一口吞含住。

”哼嗯……“  
声波努力压抑住差点叫出口的呻吟，而红蜘蛛却像是要逼他叫出声来，一边娴熟地吞吐着声波的管子，一边用手指伸进接口搅弄着。

”红…蜘….蛛…...”  
声波用力地攥着拳头，紧绷着机身。对于平时对接经验并不丰富的情报官来说，这么刺激的快感很快就让他招架不住，轻哼一声就射进了红蜘蛛的嘴里，没来得及吞咽下去的交换液溢出红白飞行者的嘴角，顺着下巴流进了颈窝。惊天雷只觉得自己又刷新了对长机的认知。

刚过载的管子还没在红蜘蛛的嘴里温存多久，就被大虫扯了出来，管子的端口与舌尖拉出一丝粉色的细线。红蜘蛛恋恋不舍管子从自己的口中离去，手掌贴着接口一路滑过大腿小腿，直至大虫把声波换了个边，接口对着自己，头雕向着他。红蜘蛛开心地捧着声波的头雕亲吻起来，把面罩亲地湿漉漉的。似乎不满意面罩的口感，红蜘蛛打开了声波的面罩。

”不嗯——“  
刚到嘴边拒绝的话给红蜘蛛一个吻给堵了回去。只能咬紧牙关防止红蜘蛛的侵入。但是比起嘴边的战况，声波更担心自己的接口。因为他感觉到一个明显比他接口大了不止一点的尺寸在保护叶片上来回蹭动，还时不时甩动拍打。声波试图放松自己的机身减轻伤害，但是当那个尺寸试图挤进来的时候，声波真个机都紧张了起来。不可能的，这个尺寸绝对进不来的，不管怎么扩张也接纳不下的。大虫并不管这个蓝色赛星人的接口能不能接纳，只是一个劲地往前挤。

”啊！！！唔嗯——“  
身后的巨物才挤进来一个头，声波便忍受不住惨叫出声。红蜘蛛趁机将舌头挤了进去，掠夺着口腔的空间，试图挑起声波的舌头含住。被迫尝到自己交换液味道的声波说不出这是什么滋味，只能说他并不喜欢这个味道，便尽力躲避跟红蜘蛛的舌头接触，一场悄声的舌头追逐战在嘴里展开了。

大虫在成功挤进一个头后，一鼓作气直接捅了进去，撕裂的剧痛侵袭了声波的整个机身，握拳的手指狠狠地掐进掌心里，关节捏的咯咯做响。护目镜前跳出的红色的警示弹窗报告着机体的受损情况。声波听着体内输入管内壁传来零件断裂破损的吱呀声，无力地放弃了抵抗，任由红蜘蛛玩弄他的舌头。

声波的接口此时看起来真是非常的糟糕，保护叶片已经被挤压地变了形，叶片间的连接处断裂出一道伤口，渗出着能量液，滴落在舞台上。惊天雷别过头去，不忍芯再继续看情报官的惨状。

进来不是最难熬的，当大虫抽插起来的时候，才是真的苦痛的开始。每一次插入，声波就要重新体验一次内壁裂开的疼痛，即使敏感节点被剐蹭到产生的快感也掩盖不了原生零件被磨损的痛楚。

声波差点地咬上了红蜘蛛的舌头，还好红蜘蛛反应快，将舌头抢救了出来，不然可能就断在声波的口腔里了。红蜘蛛嘴不想闲着，便摸到了声波的磁带舱，将舱门翻折下来，舔上了其中一个磁带转轴，另一个转轴也用手指细致地照顾着。陌生地触感扰乱了声波的换气频率，像是抓住了救命稻草，声波企图将磁带舱的感官放大来缓解身后酷刑所带来的痛楚，至少能好受一点。

大虫在一阵快速的抽插之后停下了动作，就在声波以为折磨了结束的时候，一个更大的东西挤了进了.......或者说是通过大虫的管子排了进来，而且一股一股的.....声波突然明白过来，大虫，正在他的体内产卵——

”住手——我无法孵卵——唔！！！“  
但是大虫可不听声波的解释，继续将卵排入声波的输入管道内，有的卵还被硬生生给推进了次级油箱里头。直到实在塞不下了，大虫才将管子退出。过多的虫卵将声波的腹甲被撑地高高隆起，甚至还有半个卵露在接口外头，可以看到卵上精美的花纹。

在虫卵挤进次级油箱时候，声波的自御系统因为无法解析虫卵而让机体暂时进去了休眠状态。失去了红色光学镜光亮的头雕毫无生气地垂着，大虫用头蹭了蹭也毫无反应。绕着声波转了几圈之后，大虫便趴在一边，等着声波上线。

TBC......


End file.
